Distant Light
by unyeildingabyss
Summary: HTTYD Modern AU. Hiccup lives alone after his mother died and his father left him, he has no friends and is bullied by almost everyone in town. However, when a new student is seen at the high school everything changes for Hiccup, but will he take the golden ticket that is presented to him? "I don't own 'HTTYD' or any characters. Rated M for later chapters. Toothcup.
1. Chapter 1

The snow had started lightly falling throughout the town, covering everything in a thin white blanket, giving the illusion of desolation. From a distance the town would seem abandoned, but up close, where you could see things a little clearer, you could see that the town was thriving with life. The town had no large supermarkets or expensive brand names around it. It was just a small town located on a small island, covered with rocky cliffs, dark forests, and dangerous looking waters. The animals had just as much trouble growing there as the plants, but the people, the people were an entire different story.

The people seemed to be able to overcome any obstacle that stood in their way. That was all except one, Hiccup. Everyone in the village seemed as though they could lift mountains if they put their minds to it, everyone except Hiccup. He seemed to fail at anything he tried. He thought that the worst days of his life had left him as he left primary school, but the heart clenching truth was that everything ad that had happened to him came back tenfold in high school. There was only one high school on the island, and as such he had to go there, with everyone that had tormented him throughout his life. He had always tried his hardest to fit in but it seemed that the harder he tried the more miserably he failed.

It was as if his own effort was pulling him down, making sure that he could never make any friends. He had dreamed of having friends, dreamed of laughing together and how they could work through any issue together. But he knew that those dreams were just childish fantasies. He knew that no one would ever want to be his friend. He walked down the main hallway of the high school, looking around at the lockers lined along the wall, and the small cabinets filled with trophies of the students achievements.

He looked up and noticed several banners placed throughout the hallway, welcoming the new students. He wandered what the point of them were, if he had to guess he would say that there wouldn't be over two hundred students in the entire school. There would only be twenty or so joining the school this year. He got caught up looking at the poster and walked straight into someone, he hurriedly tried to get up and apologize but was kicked to the floor before he had a chance.

He cried out as the force of hitting the ground pushed all of the air from him. He tried to move but he could barely breath, he clawed at the ground as he tried to inhale deeply but struggled to get even the smallest breath. The other student having looked down at him saw him struggling and decided to quickly hurry off in case something bad happened. After a few minutes of sitting against one of the walls Hiccup finally managed to regain his breathing and stood up and began to walk again.

He was used to this treatment and since the teachers thought of him the same way as the students he couldn't find comfort anywhere. His mother had died when he was only young, and his father saw no reason to live with such a nuisance so he had moved away. Hiccup had lived alone since then, forcing himself to go to school and be mentally tortured every day. He continued walking through the hallway with his head down as he caught himself in deep thought.

He heard footsteps coming towards him so he stepped to the side, only to find that there was another person there. He stumbled backwards and held his hands on top of his head, expecting to be hit. Much to his surprise though, when he looked up the person that he had run into had seemingly disappeared. He turned around quickly to try and see who it was but by the time he had turned around he could only see a foot being pulled around a corner. He wandered who it was that wouldn't have taken the chance to hit him, who could possibly not hate him on this forsaken island?

The thoughts swirled in his head but he was pulled out of them by a loud ringing. It was his first day and already he knew that he was going to be late. He walked as fast as he could towards his classroom, starting to lightly jog as he noticed that the hallways were already empty. When he got to the classroom he noticed that there was already talking behind the door and that he was late. He considered just going home and then returning to school the next day, but thought against it as he knew that he needed to be present on the first day of school.

He knocked on the door and heard hushed whispering on the other side as footsteps started coming towards him. When the door had opened the teacher had just looked down at him disapprovingly and told him to find his seat. As he walked along the classroom wall he was bombarded with insults from nearly everyone in the classroom. He quickly sat down when he had found an empty seat at the back of the classroom and pulled out his books and writing utensils.

He kept his head on the table most of the lesson and listened to the snickering in front of him as people told bad jokes about him. When the bell for class had finally ended he was quickly covered with paper balls that the other kids had thrown at him. He grabbed his stuff quickly and decided to go and find somewhere to sit that no one else was. He was walking around for about five minutes before he finally found a spot that looked deserted enough for him to sit at.

His hopes were shot down as he heard the quiet breathing of someone else nearby. Without even looking to see who it was he quickly turned around and started walking back the way he had come, while he was leaving he heard the sound of a backpack being picked up and decided that he should hurry up so that whoever it was wouldn't catch up to him. As he started to walk faster he heard the footsteps behind him speed up too, after hearing this he decided to break out into a full blown run.

When he started running he could hear the footsteps behind him becoming quicker and louder too and decided to try to hide from them. He quickly ran into the nearby boys toiled and locked himself in one of the cubicles. He had thought that he had escaped his pursuer, but he knew that he hadn't when the door slammed open and he heard someone enter. He put a hand over his mouth to try to quiet his breathing but found it nearly impossible.

His heart felt like it was beating so fast that it would tear a whole in his chest, that is if his pursuer didn't do it first. He listened to them walking in slowly and wondered if he should chance a peek above the door to see who it was. He quickly decided against it and pulled his feet up onto the toilet seat as well so that if someone were to check underneath the doors they wouldn't notice him. He could hear yelling and laughter outside explain that he had gone into the toilets, he tried to hold back tears as he heard a large group of people walk through the toilet door but couldn't seem to.

He was confused when he heard an unknown voice talk. "What do you want?" the unknown voice asked. The large group seemed to quiet down and explained to each other that it was a false alarm. He heard them all start to leave and felt himself start to calm down a little bit. He sniffed slightly and wiped the tears away from his eyes when he heard a slight humming outside his cubicle door. His eyes went wide and his heart seemed to stop altogether as he realised that there was still someone else in there with him.

He saw something slide under the door and wasn't sure how he should react. After looking at it for a few seconds he noticed that it was just a piece of folded up paper, and thinking that it was just some form of note saying that he was dead after school he decided to ignore it. He heard the bell go again and knew that he would have to skip his lunch today, otherwise he would be late to class again. He quickly picked up the note and stuffed it into his backpack.

He quickly hurried out of the toilet and headed towards his class where he was sure that he would be bullied again, although he knew that he wouldn't be punched because the teachers wouldn't allow it. Although most of the time when he was hurt the teachers just turned away and acted as though nothing had happened. He got to class before most of the other students and took his seat at the back of the room. He took the chance to look around the room before anyone else got there. He saw three other people there besides himself. He saw someone he knew as 'Fishlegs' but he would never call them that to their face, let alone talk to them.

Besides Fishlegs there was Astrid as well, Hiccup felt as though he owed her some great debt, because when she was nearby people seemed to notice him less often. And looking to his left, on the far side of the room he saw someone that he had never seen before, he squinted his eyes slightly as he tried to think of he it could be. But before he could make up his mind whether he actually knew them or not the rest of the class seemed to walk in at the same time.

He spent the rest of the lesson trying to think of who the person was, but he just couldn't find their face anywhere in his memory. He decided to take another look at them just to make sure that it wasn't someone that he knew. He looked over towards the person trying to make it look like he was yawning, but immediately looked back at his own table when he noticed that they were staring at him. In the short time that he had to see their face he was sure that he didn't know them.

He wondered who they were but his mind began to fill with darker thoughts, like maybe it was someone that was there to beat him up for money, which would explain why they were staring at him. After what seemed like days in the room the bell finally went, and taking his chance he looked over to the person. He thought he would drop dead when he saw that they were walking towards him, without taking any of his books or pencils he quickly grabbed his bag and rushed towards the doorway, desperately trying to get away from the person that he was sure was going to beat him up.

He them call out for him to wait but that only made him want to move faster. Once he got outside into the hallway he began running as fast as he could, almost tripping over as he started running. He heard someone running behind him and only started running even faster. He heard the unknown voice call out for him to wait again but he didn't want to be beaten up, so he continued running. He had nearly made it home when he realised that the person was still chasing him. Tears started to stream down his face as he was certain the he was going to get beaten up.

He quickly turned down an alleyway in an attempt to lose them. Apparently it worked because when he had finally run the rest of the way home he quickly ran inside and looked his door, and after looking out his front window he had noticed that there was nobody else there. He felt like his life was going to end tomorrow when he went to school, so he didn't go that day, or the day after that, or the day after that. He didn't go to school for at least two weeks and was starting to run low on food because he was scared to go outside. When he finally decided to leave the house it was on a weekend, he needed food so he hurried down to the local shops.

He had bought all of the stuff that he needed and started walking home. He was nearly there when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked around to see who it was. It was the person that had been chasing him, at that moment Hiccup passed out almost instantly, letting his shopping, as well as himself, fall to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup woke up to the feeling of blankets pressed tightly around him, he didn't want to open his eyes though so he just kept them shut. He rolled over and pulled his arms up against his chest, enjoying the warmth that they were putting off. He noticed that the blankets were slightly softer then what he was used to, he began to lightly rub the fabric between his thumb and index finger. He could fell some sort of pattern that had been woven into the blanket. He sighed at the softness and pulled a hand even higher and put it underneath the pillow that his head was resting on.

He noticed that the pillow was covered in the same sort of fabric that the blanket was, and after a few more minutes of lying there he remembered that he didn't have any soft blanket covers or pillow covers. Once this had occurred to him his eyes shot open at lightning speed, but to his surprise he was greeted with complete darkness. He tried hard to remember what had happened recently, if he had bought any blanket covers or anything like that. He remembered walking down to the shops to buy food, because his food was running out. Why was his food running out?

He tried harder to remember, he remembered staying in his house for a long time without going outside, he chuckled lightly as he remembered wondering why he would stay inside for so long. He surely had missed a lot of school and or what? He remembered back even more, his whole memory slowly returning to him. And once he remembered his breath caught in his throat and his heart tried to lunge out of his chest. With shaky hands he slowly removed the blanket that was covering him, no blankets, more than one. He slide his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand up, he stumbled forward and crashed into a wall as his foot caught on something.

He turned around and pressed his back up against the wall, desperately trying to see through the thick darkness that hung throughout the room. He slowly started nudging his way along the wall, but before he could take a few steps he kicked his toe on something hard, sending a wooden 'thud' throughout the room. He scolded himself and lifted his foot up to feel for any blood, he was relieved when he found that his toe was just sore.

He heard footsteps coming from somewhere outside the room, he panicked and ducked down, curling himself into a tight ball. He wasn't sure why he did it, perhaps to try to make himself less visible, it didn't matter though. The door slowly opened and he felt ridiculous suddenly realising how he must look right now to someone else. He heard a light chuckle and then the door closed again, he wasn't sure what to do next so he got up and walked to where the door was. He pressed his ear against the door and tried to hear anything that was happening outside.

He stopped his breathing once more when he heard breathing right outside the door, he quickly pulled back from the door, struggling to keep his balance. He heard a voice from the other side of the door once he had finally regained his footing. "Hey, are you alright now?" the voice asked, but there was a tone to the voice that Hiccup couldn't quite recognise. Was it sorrow? No it couldn't be he thought as he tried checking off other emotions in his head, he went through the whole list that he knew but was still dumbfounded as to what the voice was hiding.

He managed to spurt out an embarrassing "yes" making his voice peek. He coughed quietly after that, trying to make sure that his voice would return to normal. "That's good" he heard the voice reply from the other side of the door, "I've made some food if you're hungry, we can explain the situation over breakfast if you like" the voice continued. Unsure how to reply Hiccup just let out a small "Ok". He heard the footsteps walking off down the hallway and risked opening the door slightly, the brightness almost blinded him as he retreated back into the dark room rubbing his eyes. "Your eyes will take a bit to adjust" he heard the voice call out.

He slowly opened the door again, clenching his eyes shut. Only after a few seconds of silence did he risk opening them again. The light seemed to stab at his eyes at the first chance he got, he found himself covering his eyes with his hand while he started to walk down the hallway. He made it about halfway before he tripped over something and face planted into the ground. He groaned in pain as he rolled onto his back, only to have light try to destroy his eyes shortly after he opened them.

He could hear laughter coming from further down the hallway and felt his cheeks redden. He quickly stood back up, attempting to regain what dignity he had. His eyes were now slightly open without the aid of his hand he was looking around the hallway, he had tripped over a small chest cabinet the he had pulled away from the wall when he fell. He pushed it back against the wall so that he didn't seem disrespectful, but he had to struggle to even do that.

After he had it back where it was he looked up, towards where he could smell cooking meat. He walked out of the hallway and found himself in a small kitchen/dining room. He looked around a bit to see where the voice was coming from, when he finally found what he was looking for he didn't know how to react. The person that was in the house with him was none other than the person that he had assumed was trying to kill him.

He quickly turned around in search of a door, becoming frantic trying to make sure that there was somewhere that he could escape to. He heard the person call out "Calm down, you'll hurt yourself looking around like that" followed by a quiet laugh. Hiccup looked back towards the person cautiously, not knowing what to do. "Here, take a seat" the person called out before kicking a chair a few centimetres out from underneath the small table that sat in the middle of the room.

Hiccup cautiously grabbed the back of the chair and pulled it out, he sat down on the chair and held his hands in his lap. He looked up at the table cover and noticed that it seemed to be a very dark colour, almost pitch black. He reached up to touch it and was surprised that it nearly felt the same as the blanket. He heard a frypan being lifted from on top of a grill and decided to look around a bit. He noticed that the walls were all coloured darker than normal and how the lights seemed to shine even brighter because of it. But there was something that he didn't see that shocked him most of all, he didn't see a single family photo anywhere, and even he had a few family photos in his house.

He thought about asking it but decided against it, thinking of how he could hurt the feelings of whoever this person was. He nearly jumped out of the chair when a plate was put in front of him, it was covered in chicken and vegetables. He looked up to see where the plate had come from but was surprised when he saw no one there. He looked across the table towards where the unknown person was and noticed that they were eating what looked like steamed fish. The person looked up towards hiccup and smiled, "Now don't tell me you don't like chicken" he said with a grin on his face.

Hiccup didn't know what to do so he quickly grabbed a forkful of chicken and shoved it in his mouth, he almost choked when he tried to swallow it all at once. "Easy there, the foods not going anywhere" he heard from across the table. "By the way, what's your name" asked the person "People call me Toothless" he continued. "H- Hiccup, my names Hiccup" Hiccup managed to stutter out. "Now do you want to tell me why you passed out when I tried to help carry your shopping" asked Toothless, as he started eating the fish.

"You were going to kill me!" shouted Hiccup unexpectedly, causing Toothless to jump in his seat and gag a little after biting off to much fish. "Kill you?!" Toothless shouted back, "Why on earth would I want to do that?" he asked. "You chased me halfway to my house!" Hiccup shouted back. "I was only trying to give your books that you left at school" Toothless replied in a softer voice. "But you sent me a death note" Hiccup continued, trying to further his point. "When did I do that?" asked Toothless, slight pain showing in his eyes. "The other day, in the bathroom, I know it was you" Hiccup said, staring daggers across the table. "I would never do anything like that" Toothless pleaded, worry clearly showing now.

"But I've even got the note" said Hiccup, reaching into his pocket to pull it out. He had placed it there before he went shopping, so that if he died at least they would find the note and figure out who did it. "Did you even read the not?" Toothless asked, looking down at his plate. "W- Well, no" Hiccup stammered out. "Well just look at it" Toothless said, he sounded as if he was on the verge of tears. Hiccup slowly unfolded the paper until he could see the writing, he gasped as he read it, letting guilt take over his body.

"See" Toothless said, trying not to let Hiccup hear the slight cracking in his voice. "I- I didn't know" Hiccup said, looking mortified as Toothless slowly stood up. "I think you should go now" Toothless said, gesturing towards the door. "Please, I'm sorry" said Hiccup, "I just thought that…" he let his last sentence fall short as he noticed tears welling in the corners of Toothless' eyes.

"I'm sorry" Hiccup said in almost a whisper as he slowly turned towards the door. He gripped the piece of paper tighter as he made his way out. Once he was outside he let go of the piece of paper, letting it fall to the ground. On the paper the words "I'm sorry for scaring you, let's be friends" could easily be read, followed by a smiley face. Hiccup quickly hurried back home, where he found his groceries put away. He went straight to his bedroom where he laid on his bed and let guild and sadness roam throughout his body. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, or as he hoped to wake up from a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was starting to set, causing shadows to start creeping across the land. Forests were turning into giant masses of darkness, as the small amount of sunlight that could reach through the trees was now slowly depleting. Most of the town's people had made their ways home, only a select few staying behind to finish up work. The televisions were blaring throughout most of the houses, giving a warm family feeling, which was only occasionally drowned out by the sound of arguing, most likely over which football team should have won the match.

At the edge of town though, one of the houses was quiet, and unless you lived in the town you would have assumed that it was empty. Inside the house all the lights were off and a soft sobbing could be heard creeping down the dark hallways. The sobbing was coming from Hiccup, who had managed to lose someone that for once in his life didn't treat him like garbage. He never wanted to leave his house again, because he knew that everything would go back to the way that it was, even though he had only had a friend for a few short minutes.

He had been crying for what seemed like days, his pillow had started becoming damp because of all the tears that it had managed to collect. He wished that he could just turn time backwards, to make sure that he could have a friend for just a little longer. He had gotten used to the constant bullying, but now that he had felt what friendship was, he was devastated the he had to let it go, that he pushed it away. He tried thinking of ways that could fix what he had done, but he couldn't seem to think of any. He had called his only friend in his life, or at least acquaintance, a killer. That had forced out of their house and away from them, and Hiccup knew that he had to find a way to make things right again.

He had thought about presents at first, but the best he would be able to do would be buying a cheap drink from a nearby store, as he had barely enough money to support himself with each week. He tried writing out letters of apology but couldn't seem to get any of them right. He had raked his brain for every possible way to apologize but could still find nothing. So he had given up, and that was where he was now, crying in his bed. He wished that he could've just been quiet, just forgotten about what he had thought, but it wasn't his fault. He kept telling himself that it was the fault of the town's people, they made him this way. They made him unable to trust anyone.

After crying until his eyes ran dry, he found himself in a fit filled sleep, consumed by nightmares and other foul thoughts. He imagined being run out of town, finding himself near death, only to be saved by a man of mystery. But he betrayed the man, he stabbed him in the back and stole his trust away from him. And so the man too had left him alone to die. The dream seemed to somewhat resemble his life at its current stage, being pushed away by everyone in town, and finally when someone new managed to make it to the godforsaken island that he lived on, he pushed them away.

He awoke from his terrible sleep to the sound of cracking, he knew almost immediately what it was. As was the custom he was being awoken by the sound of eggs hitting the front of his house, the worst part was that it wasn't only kids throwing the eggs, but also a small group of adults too. He didn't know why everyone in town hated him so much, he had tried to fix it, tried to win their affection. But it seemed that the harder he tried to more they hated him, he didn't know what to do about it. He just pulled the covers back up to his neck and waited for the sounds to stop.

He wasn't going to school that day, he was going to stay home again, and hopefully find a way to apologize to Toothless. Later in the day, after he had eaten breakfast, he went to his craft table. He had had the table for quite some time, drawing up designs for contraptions that would never be finished. He pushed away the most recent sheets of paper that covered the top of the desk and immediately went to work on some new designs, something that he was sure would win back the friendship that he so desired. He spent hours working on the design, skipping lunch and then later dinner too, working throughout the night on his design. When he finally finished it he could see the sun rising out of his front window. He pinned up the sheets of paper on the backboard of his table, being sure that they wouldn't be lost. He soon after went to bed, shutting the door behind him so that he wouldn't be woken up by the egging he was sure to receive in a few short hours. When he woke up it was almost midday, but he didn't care. He rushed to his work table and grabbed the designs he had drawn up.

He walked to his backdoor and examined the back yard through the small window at the top of the door. It seemed normal enough, so he opened the door and made his way to the shed that was out there. He unlocked the door and had to put all of his weight and strength into just opening the door. Inside sat a furnace and old anvil, it was there from when his father had lived wot him. He looked into the furnace and noticed that everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. He blew into the furnace and immediately regrated it, as dust coated his eyes and rushed up his nose. He stepped back to try and get away from it, but tripped over some of the tools that were on the ground, dropping the notes that he was holding.

He sneezed violently and rubbed at his eyes, trying to clear them up as they started stinging. He heard the wind pick up and papers start to rustle around on the ground, he quickly tried to grab the papers around him but he could barely see, making the task quite difficult. He stood up quickly so that he could at least try to shut the door, but instead slammed his head on a shelf that was on top of him. Tools came crashing down all around him, making more hazards for him to trip over. He yelled out in surprise and started rubbing the top of his head to make the pain go away, or at least lessen.

He was a mess, jumping around while rubbing is head, it looked like he should be in a circus. He had one eye cleaned and opened it so that he could at least see what was happening. He watched as one of the pieces of paper flew out the door, being taken away by the wind. He tried to make a dash for the door but failed hopelessly as he tripped once again. He swore under his breath as he just laid there trying to clean out his other eye while trying to get rid of the pain that was coursing throughout his head. It took him about five minutes to finally pull himself together, but by then the damage was done. There was a large lump on top of his head and most of the bits of paper were gone. He sighed as he accepted defeat, slowly standing to make his way back inside.

He didn't even have any copies of the blueprints he had made, so he would have to draw them all out again, and even then, it wouldn't be the same. He spent the rest of the day failing at trying to recreate the notes. He worked until he passed out from exhaustion, lying with his head on the workbench. He woke up at around six am and decided that he would finally have to go back to school, although he didn't want to. He mentally told himself that he would have to avoid Toothless, although it wouldn't be that hard seeing as he was used to avoiding everyone in town. He made it through the day, mostly uneventful, besides being tripped in the hallway a few times. And then finally it was time to go home, the sound of the bell that he had been waiting for finally sounded and he rushed out the door.

He quickly made his way home, trying to remember what the blueprints he had made looked like, but it seemed that his brain wouldn't let him remember. When he got home he didn't even get changed, he just sat down and started trying to draw up the tiny pictures that would work together into a clockwork masterpiece. He failed though, he failed miserably. He looked down at his most recent blueprints, but they had almost nothing to do with what he wanted to make. So he started hitting his head on the table, trying to force the memory of the blueprints to the front of his mind. But all that he got out of it was a sore head.

He gave up and turned his head to the side, trying to get comfortable as he knew that he was defeated. But then, as he had finally given up hope he saw something, something that he was certain that he would never have seen again. It was his blueprints, they were on the backboard of his workbench, where he had originally put them. But he knew that he had defiantly lost them to the wind. He pulled them down and started looking them over, just to make sure that they were real, and sure enough they were. But although he had the blueprints he had lost, there was a feeling of fear that crossed over him as well. Somebody had been inside his house, maybe even when he was there. But who would go into his house just to return something, surely they would have stolen something or wrecked something just for the fun of it.

There was only one possibility as to who it might have been, and the person who he had assumed it to be was the one person he was trying to forgive. But if Toothless had seen the notes, then he would know what Hiccup was making. This mad Hiccup worry, worry that the gift would not be enough now. He began working on more blueprints as inspiration washed over him, he would make something so marvellous that Toothless would have no choice but to forgive him, then at long last e would have a true friend in the town that hated him. The new blueprints were done in nearly no time at all, and he hoped that Toothless would like, although the possibility of rejection was very real.

Before going to the shed though, he was sure to put all of the blueprints through the photocopier, so that he would have spares if he needed them. He worked in the forge for a few hours, pushing his weak muscles to the limit, forcing him to try his hardest to finish a task that could so easily be done by someone else. But the results showed, and he was proud of that, he began working the heated metal into shapes and then working the shapes around tiny towers of clockwork. Overall the finished product would easily be able to fit into someone's hand.

He finished the project in little under two days and was very pleased with the result, he wrapped it in a dark wrapping paper and attached a note explaining how sorry he was. He was sure that his efforts would hold results, he was sure that he would be able to get back the friend that he had lost. His only friend would once more be a friend with what he had achieved. The next day, after finishing school, he hurried out of the doors. But instead of running straight home as he usually did, he made a slight detour along the way. He slipped the gift wrapped device through the mail slot in the door, and quickly ran home, with a smile visible on his face. He slept peacefully that night, dreaming of friendship and how he would no longer be alone. But as his sleep deepened a nightmare filled his head, one that showed Toothless throwing away the gift and returning to where he had come from.

**Notes: well, this is the first time I've ever written notes. This chapter may seem a little different than the other chapters, but that's just because I was working on the next one at the same time as this one, sorry if it seems a little weird at all. On another note, I have taken your advice and made smaller paragraphs, hopefully this is easier to read. Comments are welcome but not necessary.**


	4. Chapter 4

When Toothless got home it was already three hours since school had finished, he had just sat on top of the stair case, looking out into the sky. He had thought about what Hiccup had said to him after he had brought him to his house, his feelings were hurt. But what Hiccup didn't know was that he had already been forgiven, Toothless was never good at being mad at anyone, but for some reason he found it even harder to be mad at Hiccup. He hadn't seen Hiccup at school that day and was worried about him, he had seen how the other students had treated him and thought that he may have been hurt. He decided to go check up on Hiccup just to make sure he was alright.

He made it to Hiccup's house without seeing much of anyone else, probably because he preferred to walk along the back roads and alleyways. He didn't know why, but he always loved to walk along the darker areas, possibility of danger excited him and always kept his heart beating faster. It didn't take long before he arrived at Hiccup's house, and he quickly made his way up to the front door, jumping up the three steps instead of just walking up them. He went to knock but stopped short of actually hitting the door, he decided that maybe Hiccup should have some space from him for a bit.

He walked around the side of the house and peeked in through a window. He saw the lounge room where he expected Hiccup to be was covered in darkness. He thought that was strange because just about everyone else was watching T.V. at this time, what else was there to do on this island? Toothless noticed a light on upstairs and decided to check it out. He looked around for something to get him up to the window ad noticed a tree not too far away. He slowly made his way up the tree, almost losing his footing at one point, until he had reached the right height. He leaned over a bit to look into the window, and what he saw nearly made him fall.

Hiccup was lying in his bead, crying into the pillow. Toothless felt his heart ache, because he was sure that he was the one that had caused it. He climbed down the tree and sat at the base of it, making a deal to himself that he wouldn't leave until Hiccup stopped crying. The cold was biting at is arms and legs, even though he was wearing a jumper and long pants. He pulled the hood of the jumper up over his dark black hair, holding his arms against his chest. Hiccup was starting to quiet down but Toothless could still hear him sobbing. The cold didn't bother him nearly as much as the pain he had caused Hiccup. He didn't even know why he cared so much about Hiccup, he barely even knew him, yet he felt a connection to him still.

When Hiccup had finally stopped crying Toothless slowly stood up, wincing as a slight pain shot up his numb legs. He looked up at the window with a sad face, he knew that he would somehow have to make things right. The next day Hiccup didn't show up for school either, so Toothless went straight around to his house to check on him again. Hiccup wasn't in his room, but sitting in a side room that came off the lounge room. He was writing something on a table that had pictures all around it. The pictures looked amazing to him, like something that he could only dream of. Toothless pressed his hands against the window as he peered in at Hiccup, content at watching him write.

He noticed that there was writing under and around the pictures as well, but he looked down in shame as he could barely read. To him it seemed a miracle that he even made it to High School. Toothless tried to make out some of the words, but it seemed nearly impossible, he could read some of the basic ones like 'it, the, and' but the rest were too hard to read. The fact that they were in handwriting instead of plain text made it even harder, but he decided that the words had something to do with the pictures, otherwise why else would they be there?

Hiccup seemed to write for hours, and anyone that saw Toothless standing there would have thought that he was a complete creep. Toothless enjoyed watching Hiccup write, watching how fast he finished sheet after sheet of paper and hung them up on the wall. He hadn't even been paying attention to the pictures anymore though, just Hiccup. He lost focus of time and his surroundings a while ago, but he was brought back by a rumbling in his stomach. He decided that it was finally time for him to go home. Toothless ate quickly and went straight to bed, he felt like a kid, waiting for Christmas to come the next day, but he wasn't sure why.

The next day he decided to skip school, so that he could watch more of what Hiccup was up to. For some reason Toothless just couldn't seem to stay away from him, he just seemed so interesting. Toothless rushed over to Hiccup's house in the early hours of the day, he was acting like a dog that was running to where it had hidden its food. When he arrived he instantly ran to the window that he was at yesterday, he saw that Hiccup was awake yet, so he decided to wait for him to wake up. He had been waiting for a while when he heard bike tires heading down the road, he panicked and quickly hid behind the nearby tree. He knew that if somebody saw him there that he would be called a creep or something like that. He didn't want that, he saw how Hiccup was treated and he didn't want to be treated like that.

He wanted to help Hiccup, so that he wouldn't be called those names again, but he didn't know how yet. He heard the bikes stop outside the house, and then whoever was riding them started whispering to each other. Then, without warning, he heard cracking all over the front of the house. He had no idea what it was but he knew that it couldn't be anything good. He waited until they left and walked around the front of the house to inspect the damage that had been dealt.

He was actually slightly surprised when it was just eggs that had been thrown, so he decided that he would come back later and clean it for Hiccup. When he got back to the window he saw Hiccup almost running down the stairs, but a quiet noise behind him drew his attention away. It came from a large bush a few meters of Hiccup's lawn, and he decided to check it out. He slowly made his way towards the bush calling out a quiet "hello?" to see if anybody was there. He got up to right in front of the bush and ducked down so that he was on his hands and knees as he started prying the small branches to see what, or who, was in there. He jumped back in surprise when a small cat jumped out and ran away.

When he got up he could hear a loud grunt come from the backyard and was wondering what was happening. He slowly made his way around the house, and got to the backyard just in time to see a large shed door being pulled open. 'What was Hiccup doing?' he thought to himself as he watched what was happening. Hiccup finally got the door open and walked inside, and shortly afterwards Toothless heard crashing inside. He quickly ran over to the shed as quietly as he could, so he didn't alarm Hiccup. He looked in through the large dust window that was half open just in time to hear Hiccup swearing, as he tried to stand up.

He thought it amusing that someone like Hiccup would even know what a swear was, Hiccup seemed to know only good things to him. Toothless watched as Hiccup tried to grab something, he looked downwards and noticed the papers that Hiccup had spent so long working on. He didn't want Hiccup to lose them so he quickly ran after tem as they blew away. It took him a few hours, and a bit of climbing, before he finally had all of them, at least he hoped that it was all of them.

He put them in a backpack, so that he wouldn't drop them, and started heading back to Hiccup's house so that he wouldn't lose them. When he got there though, he noticed that Hiccup was writing at the table again, and he seemed to be mesmerised by the whole act yet again. He couldn't help but let a grin spread across his face as he watched Hiccup write, he didn't know why it made him so happy but he didn't care. He had forgotten all about the papers that he was carrying, he had even forgotten where he was. The only thing that he was focused on was Hiccup, who had started hitting his head on the table. Toothless hadn't eaten in quite a while and was starting to get pretty hungry, he looked down at his stomach angrily as if it had ruined his time.

He got back to his own house in no time at all, and after eating he remembered about the paper that he had been carrying, he slapped himself in the forehead when he realised that he hadn't given them back to Hiccup like he was meant to. He pulled out the papers and started trying to read them, he could barely understand what they meant but the pictures seemed amazing enough to him. He caught himself staring at the papers after a few minutes and wondered what was wrong with him, he didn't know why he couldn't stop looking at them but they seemed to steal all of his attention. He put the papers back into his backpack neatly, and set a mental reminder to bring them back to Hiccup tomorrow.

After he had washed all of the dishes he decided that he should have a shower before going to bed, running around all day had actually made him build up quite a sweat, and he was certain that he stank because of it. He walked into the bathroom and got undressed, he didn't bother closing the door because he lived alone and didn't have to worry about anyone walking in on him. He turned on the taps and let the warm water wash away all of the dirt, sweat, and fatigue of the day. He calmed down a lot in the shower, his breathing had slowed down along with his heartbeat and before he knew it he had to stop himself from slamming his head against the floor of the shower.

He decided that it was time to get out, because he was getting so tired that he was falling asleep while he was standing up. He made his way to his bedroom, and after drying off properly got dressed into his pyjamas, they were actually more like clothes he never wore. He got into bed and pulled up the covers, letting tiredness flood his mind until he fell asleep. He dreamed of the paper that Hiccup had dropped, he dreamed of the words that were written on the paper, but in his dream they seemed to look more like ancient glyphs then actual letters. He slept well that night, knowing that he would be able to help Hiccup tomorrow, even if it was only returning something that he had lost.

**Notes: I think I'm starting to get the hang of this paragraph deal now. Just letting everyone know that if they have any suggestions at all I would be more than willing to look into it, as long as it's no transforming or mpreg or anything like that. Just to let everyone know, there will most likely be lemons in future chapters, although if you don't want that I can leave them out and message them to anyone who does want to read them. Comment if you want, otherwise pm me anything you want to see, I read every comment and of course every message that I get.**


	5. Chapter 5

The sun had started to pierce through the thick clouds and large forest area that surrounded the town. Birds could be heard chirping from all directions, singing their songs that never seemed to match with each other. A cold morning breeze had begun to blow throughout the town, whistling through tree branches and around corners of houses. Everyone in town, besides a few people were still asleep. Most people preferred to sleep in and wait until the weather would get a bit better, but there were still those that had to rise early. There were those such as store owners and farmers that would always rise earlier than others, braving the cold that other people waited to pass.

Toothless had woken up in the early morning, finding himself parched and needing a drink. He made his way out of his room and down the hallway towards the kitchen. He grabbed a glass cup out of a cupboard and held it underneath the tap as he let the cold water fall into it. He only sipped the water though, instead of drinking it all at once to quench his thirst. He sat down in his lounge room, almost lying on the black silk couch he had in the middle of the room. He picked up the T.V. remote that was sitting on the coffee table that was nearby and turned on the T.V.

He had been channel surfing for a few minutes when something came up about his home town. He stopped on that channel for a while to see what it was about, but he already knew what it would be about. The news reporter was saying something about how it had been a tragedy and then showed a picture of his face at the top left of the screen. Toothless changed the channel again, not wanting to watch anymore. He couldn't help but think about what had happened in his home town, how many people had died, the suffering that had been caused. He stopped himself from thinking about as he didn't want to dwell on the past.

He changed the subject of his thoughts as he continued flicking through the T.V. channels, he found himself thinking about Hiccup. He thought about the first time he had seen him, when Hiccup had walked around the corner at school, taken one look at him, and then walked away. Toothless wondered if he had looked scary or something of the sorts when Hiccup had first seen him, but as far as he could remember he was just sitting there, eating his lunch. He thought about how clumsy Hiccup was when he had been brought to his house, running into drawers, tripping over tables.

Toothless felt like he needed to be there for Hiccup for some reason, he felt that for Hiccup to get passed his troubles he would need to be there to help. Toothless didn't know why he thought like this, he just couldn't stop himself. He thought about Hiccup's skinny form, and how easily he would be able to carry him anywhere he wanted to go. He caught himself blushing, as he thought about what some of Hiccups more 'mature' details would look like, and immediately forced the thoughts out of his head. He felt something uncomfortably hard between his legs and reached down to grab the remote that had fallen there.

He turned off the T.V. and decided to try to go back to sleep, but found that he was unable to. Somewhere across town, Hiccup was awake, and trying to remember the designs that he had lost. A few hours later and it was nearly time to go to school. Toothless got out of bed and made his way towards the shower, he hadn't slept at all since he had got back into bed but that didn't seem to bother him at all. He pulled of his shirt and grabbed his toothbrush as he started to take his pants off, once he was undressed he got in the shower and grabbed the toothpaste. He felt the hot water rushing over him as he brushed his teeth, slowly turning in the shower so that he could feel the water hit every part of his skin.

He caught himself thinking of Hiccup again and couldn't help imagining him in the shower with him, he tried to push the thoughts away but they kept coming back. He started getting uncomfortable as he felt something between his legs, and there was no remote this time. Across town Hiccup had noticed the time and decided to head to the shower, he didn't take long because he needed to leave early to get to school on time. He quickly packed his books and other stuff he would need into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, heading out the door shortly after.

Toothless had made it to school in no time and went to sit down where he had been sitting to eat his lunch, it was quiet there and he was sure that nobody would bother him. He got bored shortly afterwards though so he decided to go for a quick walk around, to try and pass the time. He heard a few people talking about how they were going to trip Hiccup when he walked in so Toothless decided to do something about it. He walked around the corner and walked up to the people that were going to trip Hiccup and asked them who he was. They explained who he was and Toothless told them that he saw someone matching his description back around the corner and they all rushed off.

Toothless couldn't help but smile in delight as he had stopped Hiccup from being hurt, but he would never tell Hiccup that, it would be his secret. The rest of the day seemed uneventful to Toothless and he couldn't wait give Hiccup back the notes he had lost. He was sure that Hiccup wouldn't care that much, but to him it seemed like one of the most important things at the time. He made his way around to Hiccup's house after school and went to the window that he had been at before, he looked through and saw Hiccup sitting at the same table, doing the same stuff.

Toothless thought about running up and knocking on the door but decided against as it looked like Hiccup was concentrating pretty hard. Toothless decided that he would wait until Hiccup had finished whatever he was doing and then give him the notes. Toothless sat down against the nearby tree and leaned back against it, closing his eyes and letting happy thoughts flood his mind. He thought about swimming, which was one of favourite things to do, and how he would sit under the water for minutes at a time.

Toothless loved swimming, he loved water altogether, when he was under water things around him almost seemed to slow down. He loved the feeling of his weightless hair moving against his head, and how he could dive deep down until he felt his ears pop because of the pressure, only to rocket back up to the surface. He decided that he would have to take Hiccup swimming when they were friends again, although Toothless never really considered Hiccup and himself not being friends. It wasn't long until the good thoughts Toothless was having lulled him to sleep.

Toothless let out a yawn and stretched his saw back, wondering where he was. Then he remembered what he was mean to be doing, he stood up and looked into the window only to find that Hiccup wasn't there. He decided that now was better than never and opened up the window and quietly walked inside. He thought it was strange that the first thing he noticed was Hiccup's scent spread throughout the room, it was amazing to him and he just sat there for a few minutes just breathing in and out through his nose. After that he quickly ran and put the notes up on the backboard of the desk, and started to quietly make his way back to the window.

He never got to the window though, he stopped halfway there and looked at the stair case, and without even thinking started walking up it. He made his way up the stair case and started walking towards Hiccups room, which had the door open slightly. He pushed it open very slowly and winced as it creaked loudly, seeming almost defining to him. He opened the door the rest of the way, while pushing against it so that it wouldn't creak. Once he was in Hiccup's room he made his way towards his bed and ducked down so that he was level with Hiccup.

He leaned over and breathed in Hiccup's scent, it smelt like woodchips and metal shavings, but to Toothless it seemed amazing. He blushed when he noticed how close he had actually gotten to Hiccup. He leaned just a little bit further and before he knew it they were face to face. He watched as Hiccup's eyes moved underneath their closed eyelids, like he was looking around in a dream. Toothless gently leaned down and pressed his lips against Hiccup's cheek, causing him to stir slightly, and then made his way out of the house. He didn't even feel bad that he had pretty much broken into someone's house, it was like Hiccup was starting to become an unhealthy obsession to him. And he was, because Toothless knew already, that if Hiccup asked him to do something, no matter how bad, he would do it.

**So that's another chapter done, Toothless is starting to get a bit creepy though. Keep reading to find out how Hiccup will react when he finds out, or if he finds out at all. Review if you want, although you don't have to, and thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Toothless hadn't been seeing much of Hiccup at school, he had tried to talk to him, tried to tell him that he was already forgiven, but Hiccup would always run home as soon as he could. Toothless saw that he wasn't sad anymore, and that made him happy. Toothless had started obsessing over Hiccup, he had made sure that he wouldn't be bullied at school, and there was even an incident with some of the bullies' bikes being mangled so that they couldn't ride to his house to throw stuff at it anymore.

But his obsession didn't stop there, Toothless had taken things to a whole different level, he had pictures of Hiccup on his phone, the worst part that Hiccup was asleep in most of them. But to Toothless it seemed normal, he thought that if you loved something you would want to see it around more often. He had been watching Hiccup working out the back of his house recently, crafting something out of metal.

It was as if Toothless' rational brain was slowly slipping away and he found it more and more normal to be Hiccup's secret stalker. Hiccup had been working for two days, building something out of the metals, and Toothless had no idea what it was. But he wanted to find out. He wanted to know what Hiccup was making, he wanted to know so bad that he had nearly broken his ankle when the anvil in Hiccup's shed fell on his leg. All because he snuck in to see it, and of course after all the trouble it wasn't even there.

Toothless didn't go to school the next day, still nursing his injured leg. So he was surprised when he heard something come through his door later in the day. He stumbled to the door to see what it was, not knowing what to expect. But as soon as he saw the wrapping paper around something he knew that it was from Hiccup. So, forgetting about his injured leg, he rushed to the door, grabbing what was on the floor and holding it as if the slightest wind would blow it away.

He managed to pull himself to the lounge room where he carefully started unwrapping the object. What came out of the wrapping paper seemed to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was a small, extremely intricately designed dragon, curled up around itself. Toothless felt like he was on the verge of tears, to receive something from Hiccup, who had become his unhealthy obsession over the course of a few days. He would have loved it no matter what, but it looked like so much care had been put into making it.

Toothless was so caught up in his thoughts he almost didn't notice the small button underneath the dragons head. He pushed the button lightly and watched in amazement, as the dragon slowly began to stand up, unfurling its wings, before actually letting out a tiny jet of flame. The flame wasn't powerful enough to actually burn anything, it was all for show. Toothless could now fell tears rolling down his face, for Hiccup to have actually given him something like this, must mean that he liked him.

Toothless noticed to card as well, and slowly opened it up. The writing was hard to read but he could understand the general feel of the letter. He decided that he would go to Hiccup's house and thank him, so after gently placing the dragon down on the table, he started making his way to the door. Halfway to the door though, he fell because of his injured leg and injured himself even more. He told himself that it was just a twisted ankle and it would be fine, so he got up and kept walking.

He had made it halfway through town, getting odd looks for walking around barefoot, but he didn't care. The only thing that was on his mind right now was Hiccup, and he would be sure to thank him for the gift. He was nearly at Hiccup's house but it was getting harder to walk, his foot didn't seem to want to move with the rest of his body, so he half dragged his foot the rest of the way. He was exhausted when he finally got there, so he decided it would be best if he sat down on the gutter out the front for a bit first.

He waited until he had caught his breath, and ignored the pain that was now violently coursing throughout his whole leg. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and stood up, slowly making his way to the doorstep. By now his ankle had started swelling up and turning an unhealthy purple colour, but Toothless ignored it still, focusing only on how close he would be to Hiccup in a few moments. He knocked on the door and listened closely, a smile crossing his face as he heard footsteps heading towards the door.

He heard a lock being undone behind the door and saw Hiccup peak his head around the corner. Toothless grinned even wider as he saw Hiccup smile at him, Hiccup was happy to see him and Toothless loved that fact. Hiccup opened the door up to say hi to Toothless but was overly surprised when he got hugged before he could say anything. Hiccup just sort of stood, there not knowing what to do in a situation like this so he just kind of patted Toothless on the back.

Toothless marvelled at what had happened, Hiccup had returned his hug, to him that meant that Hiccup liked him. Hiccup welcomed Toothless inside and Toothless made his way in towards the lounge that Hiccup had gestured to when he told him to take a seat. Toothless was mentally screaming with joy, Hiccup actually wanted him in his house. Toothless could smell Hiccup's scent all over the lounge and rubbed his back against it, trying to sink right into it.

Hiccup had gone to the kitchen to get them some drinks, while Toothless just seemed to enjoy himself on the lounge. It didn't take long until Hiccup came back with the drinks and sat down next to Toothless. Something seemed different to him about Toothless but he wasn't sure what it was, so he just palmed it off as being friends.

"So, how are you Toothless? I'm sorry about what I said to you before" Hiccup said, looking towards Toothless.

"I'm fine, it's great to see you again Hiccup, I missed you a bit" Toothless replied, staring at Hiccup the whole time.

"So, do you think we can be friends now?" Hiccup asked, just making sure that he actually had a friend now.

"You were always a friend to me" Toothless replied.

"Umm, sorry for asking, but your name isn't really Toothless is it?" Hiccup asked, breaking the short silence that had started taking over.

"No, but I'd prefer if you called me that" Toothless said back, taking a sip of his drink.

"Ok. Why do you prefer to be called Toothless?" Hiccup asked, trying to keep a conversation going.

"Well I… I don't know" Toothless said truthfully, "I'm just so used to the name I don't remember" he finished.

Hiccup noticed a tear running down Toothless' cheek and was wondering what happened.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah I just… just twisted my ankle is all"

"Well why don't you let me have a look? Maybe I can help" Hiccup said.

"Sure, whatever you want Hiccup" Toothless said, the smile never leaving his face once.

Toothless lifted his sore foot up onto the lounge and heard Hiccup gasp.

"Toothless! This isn't a twisted ankle! It looks like it's broken, we need to get you to the hospital!" Hiccup got frantic all of a sudden, as he saw the condition that Toothless was in.

"N- no, let's just sit here together for a while" Toothless replied, not wanting to go anywhere.

"Toothless I can see the bone pushing against your skin! You need to go to the hospital!" Hiccup was getting pretty worried now, he didn't know how Toothless could keep smiling with the injury that he had.

"I just- I want to stay here with you" Toothless said, tears starting to fall from both eyes now, as the pain finally started registering in his brain.

"Toothless you're in pain, we need to get you some help!" Hiccup shouted, leaning over to try and help Toothless up.

"No I- It's fine, it doesn't hurt, really" Toothless said trying to convince him that it was fine.

"Toothless I know that it hurts, you don't need to lie, we need to go to the hospital now" Hiccup said, reaching an arm underneath Toothless' so he could help him walk.

Hiccup was surprised when Toothless just hugged him though, instead of actually getting up. Hiccup didn't know what to do, no one had ever acted like this before, he knew that Toothless must be in intense pain, so why wouldn't he go to the hospital. Toothless tightened his hug on Hiccup and started sobbing, he was trying to hold back the tears but the pain was too much. He didn't want to leave though, he wanted to stay there, with Hiccup.

"Toothless please, we need to go" Hiccup said as he heard Toothless crying on his shoulder now.

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt" Toothless said "It'll go away in a bit, we don't need to go anywhere" Toothless replied.

"Toothless, we're going now, if we don't the pain is only going to get worse" Hiccup told him, trying to convince him to go to the hospital.

"I- it doesn't hurt, there is no pain" Toothless said, his crying getting louder.

To Toothless he had never felt anything this painful before, but he was still trying to push it out of his head so that he could stay with Hiccup.

"Toothless! I know that it hurts, your crying because it's so bad!" Hiccup yelled trying to lift Toothless up.

'I'm- I'm not crying" Toothless argued "It doesn't hurt, just sit back down" he continued.

Hiccup didn't know what to do, he knew that Toothless must be in a lot of pain right now but he refused to listen to him. Hiccup had to think of a way to get Toothless to the hospital, because he knew that things were only going to get worse.

"Well how about we go for a walk then?" Hiccup asked, hoping that Toothless would agree.

"A walk sounds good, just us" Toothless said as he started standing up finally.

Hiccup grabbed him under his arm and did the best he could to support Toothless. They walked out the front door and Hiccup started steering Toothless towards the hospital. Toothless was trying to hold back his crying, but he was still sobbing, and Hiccup knew that he had to get him to the hospital to stop the pain. It took around ten minutes for them to make the two minute walk to the hospital, and Toothless still hadn't stopped crying.

Hiccup ran up to the counter after putting Toothless in a seat and told them what was happening. Two doctors walked out and tried to grab Toothless and help him stand, but he pushed them away, saying that he didn't want to go anywhere. The doctors tried to help him again but this time Toothless pushed them harder, sending one of them to the ground. After that another doctor ran out of the door, carrying a needle and quickly pressed it into Toothless' neck, making him slump down in his seat shortly afterwards.

Once he had been sedated the doctors picked him up and started carrying him passed the doors. Hiccup went and sat down in one of the seats, waiting for them to tell him how Toothless was doing. One of the doctors came out to talk to him, about what had happened and how they had got to the hospital.

"I don't know how it happened" Hiccup said "he just showed up at my house like that, I didn't know straight away but once I did I tried to get him here straight away"

"How did you get here?" the doctor asked.

"I only live a short walk away, so we walked here"

"Are you aware that he hasn't taken any of his medication or over a week?" the doctor asked.

"Medication? I didn't even know he needed any medication" Hiccup replied, worry crossing his face. "What is the medication for?" Hiccup asked.

"He was given the medication after being released from the mental ward" The doctor said plainly, as if Hiccup should already know this.

"Why was he in a mental ward?" Hiccup asked, slight panic creeping into his voice.

"I'd rather not say, but if you must know just check the news, it's been playing the same story for weeks now"

With that the doctor handed Hiccup a bottle of pills.

"He needs to take two of these every day, one when he wakes up, and one when he goes to sleep" the doctor said.

"What are they for?" Hiccup asked, not even bothering to tell the doctor that he barely knew Toothless.

"If he doesn't take them, he'll probably end up like this again. And if that happens he may be sent back to the mental ward"

Hiccup just nodded and went to sit down, but was stopped by the doctor when he said that Toothless was awake now and that he wanted to see Hiccup. Hiccup followed the doctor through the doors and saw Toothless lying on a bed, his le in a cast being held up above his body.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry, I didn't want to worry you" Toothless said "I lost my medication somewhere and I'm not allowed to get it myself. You were the only person I could have asked but I didn't want you to know"

"Toothless, I don't care that you need medication, we're still friends and I would have gladly gotten more for you if you asked me to"

"I didn't do anything embarrassing did I?" Toothless asked, "My memory isn't very good right now"

Hiccup thought back about how Toothless hugged him, was Toothless referring to something like that?

"No, you didn't do anything embarrassing" Hiccup told him. "But why can't you get your medication by yourself?" Hiccup asked, not noticing that the doctors had left the two alone some time ago.

"I- I can't read, or at least very well" Toothless said, turning away to try to hid the shame that crossed his face when he said it.

"That doesn't matter, all that matters now is that we're friends" Hiccup told him, reaching down to grab his hand.

"Yeah, friends" Toothless said, slight disappointment lacing his voice.

**Well, that's another chapter done. Toothless got pretty creepy in this one but I think I handled it pretty realistically. Keep reading if you want to find out why Toothless needs his medication, and don't forget to comment.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup had gone home after sitting with Toothless for an hour or two, the doctors had told him that Toothless should be alright to go home tomorrow, and that Hiccup should help him out a bit. Hiccup wasn't bold enough to tell the doctor that he barely knew Toothless, so he just agreed with them. He was still worried about Toothless and the whole medication thing, so he decided he would have to check the news. He had been watching for a while but so far the only stuff he had seen had been stuff about business and politics, which had never really interested Hiccup that much.

He was about to turn the T.V. off and try and find a newspaper lying around, to see if it would have anything about Toothless in it. But he was stopped when he saw the picture show up on the screen, it was a picture of Toothless, hair matted down and face covered in blood. His eyes looked wide and teary as well as his hands that looked they would most likely be shaky. Just seeing the picture made Hiccup start worrying, so he decided that he would have to see the story to find out what had happened. The story wasn't a very long one, lasting only around five minutes, but by the time that it was done, Hiccup felt like he was on the verge of tears.

He didn't know how to approach Toothless after seeing it, he thought about what he could say about the matter but was worried about how Toothless might react. It certainly explained why he was in a mental ward, and why he needed medication. Hiccup decided to try and stop thinking about it and go to bed. He didn't shower before bed, he didn't even change out of his clothes, because he just needed to sleep, to try and get the thoughts out of his head. His sleep held no comfort for him though, it was quite the opposite, plagued with nightmares images of Toothless' bloody face.

He woke up panting, and in a cold sweat, so decided to have a shower now, to make up for the one he missed before bed. He was surprised to find that it was only two A.M. He got into the shower but couldn't stand any heat from it, so just stood there letting the cold water run over him. It wasn't long before the story he had seen on the news pushed itself to the front of his mind, forcing him to the shower floor, holding his head as tears fell down his face. How could anybody ever do such a thing? How would they be able to live with themselves? The thoughts kept running through Hiccup's head, as well as the picture of the bloody Toothless.

To think that someone that had gone through something like that had been so close to him, Hiccup didn't know what to do anymore. He had finally found someone that he could call a friend, but just like him they would ever fit in with other people. Hiccup felt more pain at that moment, then Toothless had felt when he broke his ankle. He felt not only his own pain, but also the pain of Toothless, who had suffered so much. He just couldn't believe that somebody had killed Toothless' family, murdered them and then run off with their riches. The story said that Toothless was found crying on his mother's blood soaked chest, screaming for her to wake up.

They said it had been several hours before anyone had actually found out about the incident, and when someone finally did they had thought it a joke or something of the likes and told Toothless to shut up before leaving him alone. Toothless had only been six years old at the time, he didn't even know that his parents were dead, he had just though that they were asleep. When they finally captured the man and brought him in with a line-up of people Toothless had started screaming at the sight of the man, he didn't stop screaming and that's when he was placed in the mental ward.

But Hiccup didn't know why they were playing the story now, of all times shouldn't it have been thirteen years ago when it happened? Apparently they had tried to send him to school while on his medication, but the other kids had actually teased him about what had happened and made his condition so much worse that they feared he would never be able to recover from it. Hiccup's heart was aching at what he had learned about Toothless, it made it worse for Hiccup because the main thing he could remember about him was the smile he tried so hard to keep on his face when he was in pain.

It was the same smile that Hiccup had been using his whole life. The next day Hiccup went up to the hospital, only to find out that they had put Toothless on drugs after he started crying in his sleep. In his current state Toothless could barely say anything, he acted pretty much like a new born baby. The doctors said that the drugs would wear off in a few hours and that Hiccup would need to stay near him for a while, in case he started crying or screaming, because he would need his medication. They told him not to give any to Toothless until the drugs wore off though because it would be dangerous for him.

The hospital arranged transportation to get both of them back to Hiccup's house, where Toothless would be staying for at least the next couple of hours. When they got to the house the man that had driven them there helped carry Toothless inside, because he could barely move his legs at all. They set him down on the lounge, and after thanking the man for his help, Hiccup joined him. The silence was deafening but Hiccup put up with it, he just focused on making sure that Toothless was alright.

After a few minutes of just sitting there Toothless started to lie down, resting his head on Hiccup's lap. Hiccup didn't mind, and just started rubbing his head, much like a mother would a child, even though Hiccup would have no knowledge of that. Toothless had fallen asleep shortly afterwards and Hiccup lost track of time. When Hiccup's stomach started rumbling he decided that he would need to cook them some food, so he tried to move Toothless off his lap without waking him up.

He didn't do a very good job, as Toothless' eyes shot open at the sudden movement.

"H- Hiccup?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"We're at my house Toothless, the doctors put you on drugs when you were at the hospital so I decided to look after you" Hiccup replied, hoping to clear things up for Toothless at least a little bit.

Toothless blushed, and looked downward as he realised that he had fallen asleep on Hiccup.

"Sorry if I caused any trouble" Toothless said, embarrassment nearly taking over his voice.

"You weren't any trouble" Hiccup said, knowing that he would need to comfort Toothless at a time like this.

"Come on, let's get something to eat" Hiccup said, standing up and grabbing Toothless' hand to help him up.

Toothless slowly stood up, wincing as he put weight on his injured leg.

"H- how did this happen?" he asked, looking at his leg.

"You hurt your leg yesterday, remember?" Hiccup asked, slightly concerned at Toothless' lack of memory.

"Yesterday?" Toothless mumbled quietly to himself, trying to remember what had happened.

"It's better if you don't think about it for now, how about we get something to eat, I'm sure you're hungry" Toothless said, changing the subject.

"Y- yeah" Toothless agreed, rubbing his head as if it would help his memories return.

They made their way into the living room, where Hiccup pulled a chair out for Toothless before heading into the kitchen to get some food. He pulled out some microwave dinners from the freezer, not feeling like cooking. Hiccup went and sat down across the table, opposite Toothless.

"Do you mind if we sit a little closer together?" Toothless asked, his cheeks reddening lightly.

"Sure, why not" Hiccup said, moving his chair around next to Toothless.

They sat there in silence for a while, the light hum of the microwave the only thing heard.

"Hey, um, Hiccup? Can I tell you something?" Toothless said, breaking the silence that hung in the air.

"Go ahead" Hiccup said, smiling at Toothless trying to be supportive.

"I- I need to take medication" Toothless said, lowering his head in shame.

"It's fine Toothless, I already know" Hiccup said, doing his best to sound friendly.

"But… How?" Toothless asked, pausing mid-sentence to try ad remember if he told Hiccup.

"The doctors told me" Hiccup said "I've got it right here, in my pocket" he finished.

"C- can I tell you something else?" Toothless asked, his cheeks reddening as he did.

"Sure, you can tell me anything you want" Hiccup said.

"Well I umm, actually I've felt like umm, I think that maybe-"Toothless was cut off as the microwave started beeping.

"Hang on, you can tell me when I get back" Hiccup said, standing up to get the food.

He placed Toothless' food in front of him, as well as a fork, then placed his own on the table and sat down next to Toothless.

"So, what were you saying?" Hiccup asked, looking at Toothless.

"Oh, umm, I was just saying that umm, I…. I like the way your house is set up?" he almost asked, clearly covering up what he was going to say before.

Hiccup knew that Toothless was covering up what he was going to say, but he wasn't going to force Toothless to say anything. They were silently eating there dinner, not really being able to find a conversation topic that they could touch down on.

"D- do you mind i- if I stay here tonight?" Toothless mumbled out quietly.

"Don't you want to get back home though?" Hiccup asked, thinking that Toothless would be more comfortable in his own home.

"Y- yeah, it's fine I'll just go home" Toothless said, sadness nudging into his voice.

"You don't have to" Hiccup said, making Toothless lift his head "You can stay here if you want, I just thought you would be more comfortable at your house"

Toothless just blushed before returning his attention to the food that had been placed in front of him. When they finished their meals Hiccup took the empty trays and put them in the bin, then washed the two forks that had been used before returning to the table.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Hiccup asked, taking his seat next to Toothless again.

Toothless didn't really reply, just nervously looked at the table.

"You tired?" Hiccup asked, patting a hand on Toothless' shoulder to get his attention.

"Y- yeah, sure" Toothless said.

"Come on then, you can stay in my bed, I'll take the lounge" Hiccup said, gesturing towards the stair case.

"I don't mind sharing the bed" Toothless whispered, his face turning red as he did.

"Did you say something?" Hiccup asked, looking back at him.

"No, nothing" Toothless replied.

Hiccup helped him up the stairs and showed him to where the bathroom and toilet was. After that he showed Toothless to his bedroom, although Toothless already knew where it was, and let him get into bed.

"If you need anything from me just call out, I'll only be downstairs" Hiccup said, turning around to leave the room.

Toothless had to stop himself from reaching out and grabbing Hiccup, so that he wouldn't leave the room. Toothless was just lying awake for the next two hours, enjoying being in Hiccup's bed, although he would enjoy it even more if Hiccup was there with him. He thought about how he had nearly told Hiccup how he felt about him, but decided against it at the last second. He wondered what Hiccup's reaction might have been if he had told him. He let the thoughts loosely slip through his mind, while turning over so that he was lying on his stomach. He breathed in Hiccup's scent that was on his pillow, and let out a sigh as he slowly started drifting off to sleep.

**That's another chapter done, go ahead and comment, or just pm me to tell me what you thought about it. Character development is coming along nicely, and I think it's about time to start a relationship between the two, which I will start working on next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Toothless woke up to the sound of running water, and wondered what it could be. It didn't take long for him to remember that he was in Hiccup's house, which led him to the conclusion that it was the shower. Hiccup was in the shower. Toothless let the thought repeat a few times before he started to stand up. He made his way into the hallway, still getting used to his injured leg, and started hobbling towards the bathroom. He stood outside for a while just listening to the water running. He wanted to open the door, to see Hiccup, but he knew that it was wrong. He had a small battle within himself, as to whether or not he should open the door.

Toothless had decided not to open the door, and instead knocked on it, remembering something he needed.

"Hiccup? Are you in there?" Toothless asked, pushing his ear against the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute so just hang on" Hiccup replied.

"I need my medication" Toothless said, feeling shame wash over him. He hated the fact that he needed medication.

"It's downstairs, it should just be on the table somewhere" Hiccup said, "If you wait a bit I can go get it for you"

"It's fine, I can get it" Toothless said, not wanting to walk away from the door.

Toothless was having issues, he couldn't stop thinking of Hiccup, even though he knew that he shouldn't be. He tried thinking of something else, but Hiccup always came back into his thoughts. He slowly started making his way downstairs, holding one arm against the wall for support. He knew that once he had his medication he would start thinking normally again. But he didn't want to think normally, he liked thinking of Hiccup. Did he really need his medication?

Yes, he did need his medication, without he wouldn't act like himself. But was that such a bad thing? To act like someone that was more confident than himself. He would hurt himself again though, he was sure of this, and maybe he would even hurt Hiccup. He didn't want Hiccup to be hurt, but he didn't want to be away from Hiccup either. If he was still hurt then Hiccup would still take care of him. He tried to stop thinking these thoughts but he couldn't, and by the time that he had found his medication his mind was filled with doubt.

Instead of taking one of the small pills out of the bottle, he just looked at it blankly. It said that he must take two every day, the word 'must' in bold letters. Eventually he pulled out one of the small pills, holding it between his fingers, not sure whether he should take it or not. Doubt started to take over his mind, he was sure that if he took the pill then he would lose Hiccup. He didn't want to lose Hiccup, so without thinking twice he put the pill back into the bottle and put the lid on, just in time as Hiccup walked into the lounge room.

"Are you feeling ok?" Hiccup asked, seeing a look of uncertainty across Toothless' face.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Toothless replied, putting the bottle of pills into his pocket.

"Are you sure you don't want me to hang on to those for you?" Hiccup asked.

"No thanks, I'd rather carry them myself" Toothless said, putting his hand into his pocket.

"You should go and take a shower" Hiccup said, "You haven't had one in a while".

"Yeah, I'll do that" Toothless said, standing up from his seat.

"Here, these are for you" Hiccup said, handing Toothless a pair of crutches.

"Thanks" Toothless replied, grabbing the crutches with a smile on his face.

Hiccup was worried, he had seen that smile on Toothless before, and he wasn't in very good condition when he had it. Hiccup was wondering if Toothless had taken his medication, maybe it just needed a little time to kick in. He watched Toothless start making his way up the stair, feeling sorry for him as he looked at the cast on his leg. Hiccup couldn't help but feel like it was his fault that Toothless was hurt, because Toothless wanted to see him. Hiccup didn't know how Toothless had hurt his leg, but he knew that it must have been extremely painful.

Toothless got into the shower and started undressing, having issues with getting the leg of his pants over the cast on his leg. He thought that he would be better off if he just took it off, so he tried. He tried as hard as he could, but the only thing he got in the end was a sore leg. He didn't know what to do so he just tried taking his pants off again, but he still couldn't manage to do it, every time he tried it just seemed to get more complicated. He quickly decided to call for Hiccup, who was sure to help him.

"Hiccup? Can you come here for a second?" Toothless called out, hoping that Hiccup could hear him.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and stop outside the door.

"What do you need?" Hiccup asked.

"I need your help for a second" Toothless said.

"Am I alright to come in? You're covered up right?" Hiccup asked through the door.

Toothless blushed at what Hiccup asked, feeling a little bit self-conscious at the same time.

"Y- Yeah" Toothless said, trying to ignore the thoughts that were going through his head.

Hiccup opened the door and walked in, asking Toothless what was wrong.

"I can't get my leg through" Toothless said, gesturing to the cast on his leg.

Hiccup knelt down and had a look at the cast, the doctors had made sure that the pants would fit over it, but they didn't give much room. He grabbed the bottom of Toothless' pants and started guiding it over the cast, until he finally got the cast to come out the other side. Before Hiccup could leave the room though, he was surprised by a hug from Toothless.

"Thanks Hiccup, I know you don't have to help me but you do anyway" Toothless said, hugging him tightly.

Hiccup blushed this time, noticing how close he was to a nearly naked Toothless.

"I'm really glad we're friends" Toothless said, hugging Hiccup even tighter.

Hiccup felt like his breath was about to rush out of his lungs with how hard Toothless was hugging him.

"Me too" Hiccup said, gently trying to pull away from Toothless.

Toothless gently moved his head to the side, smelling Hiccup's hair and hoping that he wouldn't notice. Hiccup did notice though, and Toothless felt him trying to pull away gently.

"Ok, I- I've got stuff to do" Hiccup said, trying his best to ignore whatever had started hardening against his leg.

Toothless reluctantly let go, watching Hiccup leave the room, closing the door behind him. It wasn't until Toothless looked down that he felt himself become flooded with embarrassment. Hopefully Hiccup didn't notice, and did just have stuff to do. Toothless took off his underwear and stepped into the shower, turning the taps on and feeling the water run down his body. He was ignoring what he had been told and let the water run down his leg into the cast as well. It wasn't long until he felt his hand snaking down to 'comfort' himself.

Hiccup was redder than a tomato, he couldn't believe that Toothless had gotten hard while hugging him, and every time Hiccup thought about it he could swear that his face got even redder. Hiccup pushed the thoughts out of his head and started making some toast for breakfast. Today was a weekend so they wouldn't have to go to school, which was good because Toothless hadn't even used crutches before and would surely need practice.

Toothless' shower was taking longer than it needed, and Hiccup was certain that he knew why. Hiccup couldn't help an image of what he was sure was happening in the shower cross his mind. He blushed as he chased away the thought, trying to occupy his mind with something else. He remembered that Toothless didn't have any of his clothes with him, and he would need something to wear, so Hiccup walked up stairs and started having a look through his clothes to see if he had anything that would fit Toothless.

He found some long pants that he had, they were much too loose to fit him, but with a belt he was sure that Toothless would find them agreeable. Next he started looking through some of his shirts, Toothless was only a little bit taller than Hiccup so it wasn't very hard for him to find a shirt for Toothless. After that he went and grabbed some underwear for him, not really knowing what size he would need.

Hiccup decided that they would have to go to Toothless' house today so that they could get some of his clothes. Hiccup didn't mind Toothless staying at his house, he was a friend, and he needed Hiccup's help because he was injured. Toothless had finished his shower and started drying off with a towel when he heard Hiccup knock on the door.

"I've got some clothes here that might fit you" Hiccup said.

Toothless opened the door a little bit and Hiccup passed them in, looking away while he did. Toothless didn't bother shutting the door, he just started getting dressed, having issues with the pants again. He didn't need any help this time though, and was soon walking out of the bathroom, carrying the clothes that he had been wearing before he had a shower.

"What do you want me to do with my clothes?" Toothless called out down the hallway,

"Just bring them down here and I'll put them in the laundry for you" Hiccup replied from downstairs.

Toothless started walking down the hall, towards the stairs, when his head started hurting. He rubbed the side of his head with his free hand, trying to get rid of the headache. It disappeared pretty quickly, and Toothless hurried downstairs. When he got to the bottom of the staircase Hiccup came over and grabbed the clothes he was carrying.

"You've got some breakfast on the table" Hiccup said, while walking off somewhere to put the clothes in the laundry.

Toothless did his best at walking over to the table, having forgotten his crutches up stairs, and sat down in one of the chairs. Hiccup had made some toast but Toothless didn't feel like eating. He was sure that Hiccup would tell him to eat it anyway so he quickly put the food in the bin before Hiccup could get back.

"You finished breakfast pretty quick" Hiccup said, noticing the empty plate in front of Toothless.

Toothless just nodded in agreement, not trusting his voice to say yes. Hiccup told Toothless that he was going to get some clothes from his house and that Toothless could stay here if he wanted. Toothless persisted on going with him though, saying that he needed to get used to the crutches. It didn't take long for them to get to Toothless' house, which Hiccup soon found out didn't even have the front door locked.

Toothless led the way up to his room, starting to grab some things out of his drawers, and making a neat pile on the bed. When he was done getting the clothes that he wanted he went to the kitchen to get a drink of water, feeling thirsty after hobbling across town. He knew that he would have to throw out all the fresh food that he had in the fridge, as it wouldn't be very fresh anymore. He sat down on the floor after getting a drink of water, finding it easier to clear the fridge starting from the bottom.

He started filling a garbage bag with all of the food that had gone bad, planning on giving whatever was still good to Hiccup. His head started hurting again but he tried to ignore it, focusing on clearing the fridge out. He finished cleaning quickly, and gave a bag of the food that hadn't gone bad to Hiccup. Toothless told him that he needed to sit down for a moment because his head was hurting. Hiccup let him be alone for a bit, thinking that he was the cause of it. Toothless was sitting on his bed, his head feeling like it was about to explode, but not only that he was starting to feel sick as well now.

His stomach felt like it had started tying itself in knots, making him feel very uneasy. He couldn't hold himself back as he vomited on the floor, throwing up any food that was left in his system. His stomach didn't calm after that though, and still made him feel sick. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force his body to calm down, but it didn't seem to do anything. Images started flashing in front of his eyes, images of his family. He started crying almost immediately, talking to himself, saying that they were only sleeping.

He saw images of the funeral, images of himself screaming that they were going to wake up.

"They're only sleeping!" Toothless screamed out loud, trying to make the images stop. "They're going to wake up!"

Hiccup heard the screaming and quickly ran to see what was happening. When he got to Toothless' room he saw Toothless holding his head with both hands, tears streaming down his face.

"Don't put them in the ground! They're going to wake up!" Toothless kept screaming.

Hiccup quickly rushed over to his side, noticing an unpleasant smell as he did.

"Toothless! What's wrong!?" Hiccup asked, trying to pull his hands away from his head.

Toothless pushed him backwards and started screaming again, even louder than before.

"Stop it! They're only asleep!" he screamed, tears dropping off his chin now.

Toothless couldn't make the images go away, it was like he was actually there. There was a loud ringing noise in his ears and he couldn't even hear himself over the top of it. He felt someone trying to grab his arms, he thought it was the people that were trying to take him away. He screamed at them, trying to make them stop.

"Toothless stop!" Hiccup yelled, panicking as he tried to think of what to do.

"Please stop! Please don't do it!" Toothless screamed, more tears rolling down from his eyes.

Hiccup felt like his heart was breaking, just watching what was happening. He was trying to help Toothless but he wouldn't stop screaming. Hiccup tried grabbing his arm again but Toothless screamed at him again and pushed him away.

"Toothless it's me Hiccup!" Hiccup yelled, trying to snap him out of it. "Nothing's happening! You're sitting on your bed, I'm right next to you!"

Toothless could barely hear the voice over the ringing, but he heard it. He looked around to see where it had come from, wiping tears out of his eyes so he could see. He saw Hiccup standing there, trying to grab his arm again. The images stopped appearing for Toothless when he realised he was in his bedroom, and Hiccup was trying to help him. His screams turned into sobs and Hiccup pulled his arms away from his head.

"They were only asleep" Toothless told Hiccup "They were going to wake up"

Hiccup sat down next to Toothless and pulled him into a hug as he kept crying, trying to calm him down. Hiccup could feel Toothless' tears wetting his chest, where he had buried his head.

"They were going to wake up" Toothless said again, wrapping his arms around Hiccup.

Hiccup sat there for what seemed like hours, just trying to help Toothless calm down. When Toothless finally did calm down his eyes were red and his voice sounded cracked.

"I'm sorry Hiccup" he said, "It seemed so real".

Toothless rubbed his hands against his eyes, wiping the tears away while still sobbing a little bit.

"It's ok Toothless, none of it's real" Hiccup said, running his hand over Toothless' head.

After a while they started walking back to Hiccup's house, where they just sat in silence. Hiccup felt like his heart had been crushed after watching Toothless. He didn't know that someone could have that kind of sadness. Even Hiccup had never been that sad before. He understood now why Toothless needed his medication, and asked him for the bottle. He pulled one of the pills out and tried to make Toothless eat it, but Toothless just said that he didn't want to and turned away.

"Toothless please, you need to take this" Hiccup said, trying to reason with him.

"No" Toothless said, "If I take it then you are going to leave me"

"Why would I leave you?" Hiccup asked, confusion showing on his face.

"Because it won't be me anymore" Toothless said, looking saddened again.

"What do you mean? Of course it will be you Toothless" Hiccup said, pushing his hand with the pill in it towards Toothless.

"No it won't, when I take the pills it's someone else, not me" Toothless said "That's why I can never remember anything"

"Toothless, trust me, you won't be someone else, you'll still be you" Hiccup said, holding his hand out.

Toothless looked at Hiccup's hand, and finally agreed to take the pill.

"Can I hold your hand?" Toothless asked, reaching his hand out.

"Of course you can" Hiccup replied.

Toothless grabbed Hiccup's hand and squeezed it as he brought his hand up to his mouth. A tear rolled down his face as he swallowed the pill.

Toothless kept hanging onto Hiccup's hand, just looking at him as he waited for the pill to work. Hiccup sat there with him for a few minute, until Toothless let go of his hand.

"I'm sorry for acting like that, I should be heading home now" Toothless said, standing up and grabbing his crutches.

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted to stay here with me for a while" Hiccup said, confused as to what was happening.

"I just need some time alone now" Toothless replied, walking towards the door.

Hiccup got worried, Toothless was acting completely different now, compared to how he was acting before.

"Toothless wait!" Hiccup yelled, quickly running to Toothless' side "You were right, I'm sorry, just stay here".

"No, I was just acting foolish" Toothless said "I'm better now".

"Toothless please, just stay here with me" Hiccup said "You might get hurt again and I can't help you if you're not here".

"I don't need your help, I'll be fine by myself" Toothless replied.

"Toothless, please" Hiccup almost seemed to be begging.

After a while Hiccup had finally managed to convince Toothless to stay, he was worried about him. Toothless had been right when he said it was someone else, he wasn't acting like himself. They sat down on the lounge together and Hiccup turned the T.V. on, just letting it sit on a random channel. Toothless made no shy attempts to get closer to him like he usually did, he just sat there looking at the T.V.

**Another chapter done, feel free to tell me how you felt about it, whether you liked it or not. Comment or pm me if you have anything to say, good or bad. I hope everyone is enjoying reading my story.**


End file.
